Anytime You Need A Friend
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Sonic comforts a distraught Tails after Cosmo's death. Oneshot. Songfic.


**A/N: After watching the X Factor last week, and hearing Eoghan singing 'Anytime You Need A Friend' so amazingly, I decided to write a songfic. The bit in the middle is Sonic's flashback, not a continuation. The last bit is a continuation of the first bit. It'll make sense once you read it.**

* * *

Sonic gently placed Tails down on his bed and stroked his head softly.  
"Shhhhh. It's okay, Tails"  
Tails whimpered softly.  
Seeing his best friend in such anguish distressed Sonic. The little fox was like his brother; he had always been there, and even though he would get scared sometimes, Tails always managed to remain strong, and brave. Like that time on the ARK when Eggman tried to kill Sonic by destroying the escape pod Sonic was trapped in. Tails had been such a hero that day. Yet here he was, distraught beyond compare.  
And there nothing was he could do about it.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Tails? Tails? Where are you, buddy"  
Sonic whirled around at the sound of quiet whimpering. He approached the sound softly.  
There was Tails, in tears, sitting by the controls to the ship's weapon.  
Sonic rushed over to his friend.  
"What's wrong, Tails"  
"C- C- C- C- C- Cosm- m- m- mo... Sh- sh- sh- she's d- d- d-... d- d- dead!" The young fox howled in despair. "I- I c- c- c- could- c- couldn't s- s- s- save h- her!" A fresh batch of tears rolled down Tails' face.  
Sonic held the fox close. Waves of salty tears soaked into Sonic's fur, but he daren't let go until Tails was feeling better. He couldn't abondon him when he was feeling like this. He cooed into Tails' ear, and gently lifted him off the ground. Carrying him across the ship towards his cabin, Sonic let a lone tear roll down his face for Cosmo, but mostly for Tails. No one had had any idea how hard Cosmo's death would hit him. Sonic felt both useless and helpless.  
"Sonic? What's wrong wi-" Sonic looked up sharply at Amy, who instantly recoiled upon seeing the look on his face.  
He silently mouthed 'Cosmo'. Amy put her hand to her mouth in shock, then lowered it. Mouthing, she asked 'Is she...?'. Her face asked the question for her. Sonic bowed his head, not wanting to see Amy's tears too. He walked past her silently.

----- ----- ----- ----- -----

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll stay as long as you need me to"  
Tails nodded quickly and increased his grip on Sonic's fur.

Tails cried for hours, eventually crying himself to sleep.  
Although it was late, and Sonic was tired, he knew he had to be there when Tails woke up.  
For deep inside his dream world, Tails could the happiest damn fox ever to roam the universe. But reality would catch up eventually, in the form of the new day in the life of heroes.  
Cosmo had sacrificed herself in order to save everyone she'd become friends with; everyone she'd come to love, and she could rest in peace knowing that the universe was a better place without the Metarex. But all her friends, and Tails in particular, weren't ready to accept her fate yet, and come the harsh realisation of the previous day, Sonic would be there to comfort Tails once again.  
"I'll be here anytime you need me, Tails. You'll never be alone as long as I live."

If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

* * *

**A/N: Awww! Poor Tails!  
I haven't actually seen that episode since last year, so I don't know if that's anywhere near what really happened. But hey, this is fanfiction. I'm allowed to bend the rules a little.  
I know Cosmo didn't actually die, but Sonic and Tails didn't just after this incident.  
In the lyrics, I take all mentions of love to be brotherly love or the love people have for their friends. Not romantic love. The only pairing in this story is Tails/Cosmo.  
Please review!**


End file.
